


Come può finire?

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Series: Somewhere Only We Know Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Aprire gli occhi fu come cadere nel vuoto.</i><br/>La consapevolezza di non avere più niente, non avere più lui s’infranse contro il suo corpo facendogli dolere ogni singolo taglio, ogni osso rotto, ogni incrinatura desiderando solo di essere rimasto intrappolato in quel freddo metallo, di essere lasciato morire in pace perché una vita senza Kurt era una vita vuota.<br/><b>Prequel</b> di "Somewhere Only We Know" collegato al capitolo 6/8. Ambientata nel primo anno in cui Blaine si trova da solo.<br/>La canzone è “Non me lo so spiegare” (che io conoscevo come “Come può finire?” da qui il titolo della shot) di Tiziano Ferro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come può finire?

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggi:**  Blaine Anderson  
>  **Genere:**  Malinconico, Introspettivo  
>  **Raiting:**  Verde  
>  **Avvisi:**  OOC, Slash, (Stra-Mega-Iper)Angst, SongFic (se si può definire così)  
>  **Disclamer:**  Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà di Ryan Murphy e della Fox.  
>  **Note:** _Prequel_  di “[Somewhere Only We Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074742/chapters/2157920)” collegato al capitolo 6/8.  
> Piccola shot che mi è venuta in mente mentre scrivevo la storia, è ambientata nel primo anno in cui Blaine si trova da solo. La canzone è “Non me lo so spiegare” (che io conoscevo come “Come può finire?” .o. da qui il titolo della shot) di Tiziano Ferro, ho sempre desiderato scrivere una storia con questa canzone, ma non avevo mai trovato la trama giusta in cui inserirla.  
> Dato che la canzone è già triste di suo io non ho fatto altro che amplificare le cose ç__ç  
> I found it! *-*  
> Song ([www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpF6lxKCKUI](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpF6lxKCKUI)) da sentire come accompagnamento alla lettura (:  
>  **Ambientazione rispetto alla long:**  siamo tornati indietro nel tempo, più precisamente due settimane dal pomeriggio in cui Kurt lascia Blaine, ho cercato di ripercorrere il primo anno di separazione tra i due. Blaine è distrutto, mi sento male solo a scriverlo ç__ç  
>  **Banner** : [link](http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/1550/comepufinire.jpg)  
> 

  
_**Un po' mi manca l'aria che tirava**_  
 _ **O semplicemente la tua bianca schiena.**_  
 _ **E quell'orologio non girava**_  
 _ **Stava fermo sempre da mattina a sera**_  
 _ **come me lui ti fissava.**_  
  
  
Aprire gli occhi fu come cadere nel vuoto.  
  
La consapevolezza di non avere più niente, non avere più lui s’infranse contro il suo corpo facendogli dolere ogni singolo taglio, ogni osso rotto, ogni incrinatura desiderando solo di essere rimasto intrappolato in quel freddo metallo, di essere lasciato morire in pace perché una vita senza Kurt era una vita vuota.  
  
Sentì l’ago nel braccio quando provò a muoversi, il bip delle macchine gli fecero ricordare quello che aveva appena fatto, che gli era successo. Veloci flash degli ultimi minuti, giorni, settimane non sapeva neanche quanto tempo fosse rimasto immobile su quel letto d’ospedale.  
  
 _Kurt, l’addio, le lacrime, la strada offuscata,_  quella curva che non si ricordava, il salto e poi  _dolore, dolore, dolore_  e  _ancora dolore,_  il metallo che gli entrava nel corpo, il desiderio di non essere trovato, le urla di suo fratello e poi l’ambulanza e il buio.  
  
  
In quella stanza troppo bianca, troppo luminosa tutto gli dava fastidio.  
  
I suoi occhi non si erano ancora abituati e gli faceva male tutto, ma più di tutto il suo cuore che non poteva essere  _fasciato, aggiustato, rimesso insieme._  
  
Sentì le dita formicolare e chiudendo gli occhi le rivide percorrere la schiena bianca di Kurt, risalire lungo la spina dorsale, sfiorargli il collo e accarezzargli i capelli..  
  
Si sentì mancare l’aria, era abituato al profumo dolce di Kurt che aleggiava nelle stanze e non sentire niente era come rimanere senza ossigeno.  
  
I battiti del suo cuore accelerarono e le bende, il gesso, l’ago, i tubi lo stavano  _stringendo, strozzando, uccidendo_  e se non fosse arrivata quell’infermiera a dargli un calmante avrebbe rischiato un infarto tanto il pulsare del sangue era diventato veloce.  
  
Si stava riaddormentando, ma una  _mano calda_  strinse la sua e una voce lo guidò di nuovo verso la luce salvandolo dal buio.  
  
“Blaine, ci sono io. Calmati, non me ne vado via..”  
  
  
  
Riaprì gli occhi molte ore dopo e il calore della stretta c’era ancora, girò lentamente il volto per vedere chi era accanto a lui e riconobbe la figura di suo fratello Cooper con il viso stravolto e le lacrime agli occhi, un piccolo sorriso e quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono la stretta aumentò.  
  
“Ci hai fatto preoccupare. Ho avuto così tanta paura quando ho visto la tua macchina in quel burrone e io mi sentivo in colpa.. dovevo fermarti, impedirti di salire in macchina, invece non ho fatto niente. Io.. mi dispiace Blaine..”  
  
Del monologo del fratello Blaine capì poche parole, più di tutte  _paura e colpa_.  
  
Milioni di pensieri fluttuavano nella sua mente, doveva far capire al fratello che non era colpa sua..  _era colpa di Kurt._  
  
 _No_ , non era neanche colpa di Kurt.  
  
Era solo colpa sua, era lui che si era messo alla guida sconvolto e stravolto, con la vista offuscata e aveva perso il controllo della macchina.  
  
“Cooper, calmati. Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno. Non ho visto la curva e sono caduto.”  
  
Il fratello si avvicinò per abbracciarlo. La stretta non tanto forte mandò delle piccole fitte al corpo di Blaine.  
  
Sentiva che la sua pelle era ipersensibile a causa delle ferite, ma scoprire che anche un semplice abbraccio gli faceva così male lo distrusse ancora di più.  
  
“Quanto tempo ho dormito?” chiese per capire quanto tempo fosse trascorso dall’incidente.  
  
Lo sguardo impaurito di Coop fece nascere un sospetto in Blaine che venne subito confermato dalla risposta che gli dette.  
  
“Sei restato in coma per due settimane. I medici dicevano che se superavi questo tempo c’era il rischio che non ti risvegliassi più e io.. ho avuto tanta paura. I nostri genitori non erano rintracciabili e io ero solo che te.. Ma ora tu sei vivo, sei sveglio e ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai più da solo. Ora hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti stia accanto.”  
  
Una lacrima era scivolata sul volto di Blaine e anche se aveva desiderato sentire quelle parole da un'altra persona, apprezzò la promessa del fratello.  
  
  
  
 _ **Io non piango mai per te**_  
 _ **Non farò niente di simile, no, mai!**_  
 _ **Si, lo ammetto, un po' ti penso**_  
 _ **Ma mi scanso**_  
 _ **Non mi tocchi più**_  
  
  
Aveva accettato di andare da una psicologa dopo l’ennesima crisi avvenuta a Novembre dopo il ritrovamento di una foto di Kurt.  
  
Era semplicemente  _impazzito_ , aveva iniziato ad urlare e lanciato la cornice contro il muro per poi andare a raccogliere i pezzi di vetro e stringere al petto la foto sgualcita.  
  
Dopo essere stato tirato fuori dal letto dal fratello con la forza, obbligato a vestirsi e andare a scuola, dovette far finta di continuare la propria vita anche senza avere accanto  _Kurt, la sua voce, il suo profumo, la sua essenza, il suo **tutto**._  
  
Aveva continuato ad inviare messaggi e chiamate a Kurt sperando che gli rispondesse, ma niente.  
  
Lasciava una decina messaggi al giorno nella segreteria del telefono di Kurt, ognuno che diceva quanto gli mancasse e sentisse il bisogno di lui.  
  
Non riceveva mai risposta.  
  
 _Lui non esisteva più._  
  
Non per  **Kurt**.  
  
  
  
Si trovava seduto su quel divano ad osservare l’orologio senza parlare desiderando solo che quell’ora passasse, ma era come se il tempo si fosse fermato.  
  
Al terzo incontro passato silenzioso, aveva deciso da solo di iniziare a parlare.  
  
Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, di tirare fuori tutto quello che aveva dentro perché si sentiva scoppiare come se dentro di se stesse crescendo un mostro e prima o poi gli avrebbe lacerato la pelle e sarebbe uscito fuori.  
  
La donna lo ascoltava con interesse e ogni tanto appuntava qualche cosa sul suo quaderno e faceva qualche domanda quando vedeva che Blaine si fermava.  
  
“Hai mai pianto altre volte dopo l’incidente per Kurt?”  
  
“No.”  
  
La risposta secca, il respiro calmo e lo sguardo fisso all’orologio, sembrava in un altro mondo.  
  
“Sei sicuro Blaine? Non ti devi vergognare.” Provò a spronarlo la donna.  
  
“Non ho più pianto per lui, non lo farò mai più.”  
  
La donna si tolse gli occhiali e guardando il ragazzo domandò con voce dolce: “Pensi ancora a lui?”  
  
Blaine non rispose.  
  
Si alzò dal divano e uscì dalla stanza.  
  
La donna non ripeté più quella domanda, si lasciò raccontare la storia dei due ragazzi fino al pomeriggio in aeroporto.  
  
  
  
Tra scuola e psicologo Blaine sembrava solo un burattino che si muoveva, parlava, cantava senza una vera ragione.  
  
Si sentiva  _vuoto_ e ogni cicatrice sul suo corpo era un buco da dove far uscire quello che era rimasto in lui.  
  
Pensava a Kurt  _ogni secondo_  della sua giornata, da quando si svegliava alla notte nei suoi sogni.  
  
Sognava  _il suo tocco, i suoi baci, il suo calore_.  
  
Ma sognava soprattutto quel pomeriggio e l’incidente.  
  
Se fosse morto forse in quel momento sarebbe stato un angelo vicino a Kurt, sarebbe per sempre stato con lui.  
  
Era un egoista se desiderava questo?  
  
Lui pensava di no.  
  
Voleva solo smettere di soffrire, smettere di chiedersi cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui ad aver portato Kurt a lasciarlo.  
  
  
Davanti allo specchio osserva spesso come quei segni rosati coprivano il suo corpo, da quelle più piccole quasi impercettibili a quelle più grandi di qualche centimetro.  
  
Passava la mano sopra le cicatrici immaginando che quello fosse il tocco di Kurt su di se.  
  
Immaginandolo baciare ogni singola cicatrice per poi chiedergli di fare l’amore insieme a lui.  
  
Ogni volta la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai accaduto lo riportava alla realtà in modo brusco.  
  
Gli faceva indossare la maglietta e non guardarsi allo specchio per giorni cercando di ignorare il pensiero fisso di Kurt, cercava di allontanarsi da quella sensazione di solitudine che prima o poi l’avrebbe  _portato al limite_.  
  
  
  
 _ **Solo che pensavo a quanto è inutile farneticare**_  
 _ **E credere di stare bene quando è inverno e te**_  
 _ **Togli le tue mani calde**_  
 _ **Non mi abbracci e mi ripeti che son grande,**_  
 _ **mi ricordi che rivivo in tante cose**_  
 _ **Case, libri, auto, viaggi, fogli di giornale**_  
 _ **Che anche se non valgo niente perlomeno a te**_  
 _ **Ti permetto di sognare**_  
 _ **E se hai voglia, di lasciarti camminare**_  
  
  
Superò il limite un pomeriggio di febbraio troppo vicino a San Valentino.  
  
Era riuscito a convincere tutti i suoi amici del superamento della rottura con il suo ex ragazzo, ma tutti sapevano che lui era un bravo attore e di fronte ad un suo finto sorriso ci crederono senza insistere.  
  
Mentre risistemava la sua camera ritrovò la collana che avrebbe dovuto regalare a Kurt per il loro secondo anniversario.  
  
Era un cuore d’avorio, bianco con qualche striatura d’orata che riprendeva le tonalità degli occhi di Kurt quando gli si illuminavano mentre sorrideva o semplicemente quando lo guardava.  
  
Era scoppiato.  
  
Si era lanciato contro lo specchio rompendolo con un pugno.  
  
Una mano insanguinata e l’altra stretta alla lettera che aveva scritto per Kurt.  
  
Le parole scritte gli rimbombavano nella testa.  
  
  
 _“Amo tutto di te Kurt.  
Le tue mani, i tuoi occhi, la tua pelle, il tuo sorriso.  
Sei la mia aria, senza di te non riesco a respirare.  
Non mi importa se non sarò mai nessuno,  
l’importante per me è essere il migliore per te.  
 **Sei il mio tutto.**  
Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre,  
per sempre tuo,  
Blaine”_  
  
  
Urlò per il dolore, non solo quello al taglio alla mano e dei vetri che stavano entrando nella pelle, ma urlò per il dolore che provava al  _cuore_.  
  
Quando si calmò e riuscì a riprendere il controllo di se stesso, corse in bagno per disinfettarsi la ferita e una volta fasciata si osservò alla specchio.  
  
La maglietta gli andava larga e gli calava leggermente, segno di una perdita di peso, le guance leggermente scavate, gli occhi rossi per il pianto e  _vuoti, vitrei, persi nel nulla_.  
  
Quello non era Blaine, era solo una sua brutta imitazione.  
  
Il vero Blaine era  _morto, sepolto, dimenticato_  e in quel momento vide quanto potesse essere caduto in basso..  
  
Quanto tutta questa situazione lo stesse facendo diventare un  _ombra_ , una brutta caricatura di se stesso.  
  
Provò ad andare avanti, lasciarsi tutto alle spalle come aveva fatto Kurt...  
  
  
 _ **La notte fonda e la luna piena**_  
 _ **Ci offrivano da dono solo l'atmosfera**_  
 _ **Ma l'amavo e l'amo ancora.**_  
 _ **Ogni dettaglio è aria che mi manca**_  
 _ **E se sto così..sarà la primavera..**_  
 _ **Ma non regge più la scusa...**_  
 _ **No.**_  
  
  
...ci provò ma non ci riuscì.  
  
 _Tutto_  rievocava Kurt.  
  
 _Tutto_ gli faceva tornare in mente le emozioni che aveva provato con lui.  
  
Smise di guardare le stelle in cielo perché ci vedeva Kurt, vedeva il suo futuro a Broadway, il suo brillare rispetto agli altri.  
  
Smise di guardare la luna perché gli ricordava la pelle diafana del ragazzo.  
  
Smise di dormire perché ogni volta sognava degli occhi azzurri profondi come il cielo.  
  
Smise di sorridere perché l’unica persona che lo rendeva felice non c’era.  
  
Ogni volta che i suoi amici gli chiedevano come stesse, lui rispondeva con un mezzo sorriso finto e un “tutto bene, non ti preoccupare”.  
  
L’unico che riuscì ad andare oltre il muro che Blaine si era costruito intorno fu _Puck._  
  
Il moicano si affiancò a lui e lo aiutò a distrarsi, a non pensare più, a ritornare a sorridere.  
  
  
  
“Sentimi Hobbit, non so come ti possa veramente sentire dopo quello che è successo con Kurt, l’incidente, ma non può andare avanti così”, Puck gli si era avvicinato in aula canto e si era seduto vicino a lui.  
  
“Così, come?” chiese Blaine alzando gli occhi dal suo cellulare da cui stava controllando il profilo twitter di Kurt.  
  
“Di solito sei sempre stato tu quello che entrava in aula saltellando, con un sorriso a trentadue denti in faccia, una voglia di fare pari a quella di un bambino di cinque anni... ora invece ti sei chiuse in te stesso. Non va bene _così._ ”  
  
Blaine bloccò il cellulare e rivolse tutta la sua attenzione al ragazzo al suo fianco aspettando che continuasse a parlare.  
  
“Sai cosa facciamo, io ho bisogno di stare con gente che mi faccia da buon esempio per evitare di finire dei guai, io in riformatorio non ci ritorno neanche morto, tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti dia una mossa.” Disse Puck posando un braccio sulle spalle di Blaine e avvicinandoselo.  
  
“Grazie dell’offerta Noah, ma non sei il mio tipo”, cercò di levarsi il braccio dell’altro che lo stava guardando con aria perplessa.  
  
“Stai davvero male come dice Tina”, spostò il braccio e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Non sono passato alla tua squadra, mi piacciono ancora le ragazze. Intendo nel senso che ti serve qualcuno che ti faccia divertire, come  _amici,_  ti faccia uscire dal tuo bozzolo.”  
  
Blaine si morse il labbro, guardò Puck e un piccolo sorriso gli apparse in volto.  
  
“Faresti questo,  _per me_?” chiese con gli occhi un po’ lucidi, era tanto che una persona non si prendeva realmente cura di lui.  
  
“Hey amico, certo! Dopo tutto quello che hai fatti per me, è il minimo.”  
  
Blaine lo abbracciò ringraziandolo, Puck si liberò dalla stretta e poggiando di nuovo il braccio sulle spalle dell’altro sorrise.  
  
“Per prima cosa, andiamo a farci una birra a casa mia, una sessione di gioco con la Play e poi ci buttiamo per strada in cerca di qualche passatempo che possa piacere ad entrambi. Che dici?”  
  
“Mi piace. Si può fare.”  
  
“Andiamo Hobbit.” Si alzò portandosi dietro anche il moro e uscirono dall’aula insieme.  
  
Blaine si sentiva più leggero, ma ancora con un piccolo nodo alla gola che lo avrebbe accompagnato per tanto tempo.  
  
  
Quell’anno vennero bocciati entrambi, ma non gli interessava.  
  
Blaine aveva trovato un vero amico e sapeva che poteva sempre contare su di lui.  
  
Puck aveva scoperto che anche senza combinare casini ci si poteva divertire.  
  
L’amicizia nata tra i due era duratura, sincera. Faceva bene ad entrambi.  
  
Blaine era tornato a  _sorridere_.  
  
  
  
Scusa, sai, non ti vorrei mai disturbare  
Ma vuoi dirmi come questo può finire?  
  
  
A volte il pensiero di Blaine tornava a quel pomeriggio, ma non urlava o piangeva più, rimaneva solo con un forte dubbio.  
  
Capita tutte le motivazioni che Kurt non gli aveva detto.  
  
Capiva che aveva avuto paura della lontananza che poteva logorare la loro relazione appena sbocciata.  
  
 _Aveva capito tutto.  
  
Aveva perdonato Kurt.  
  
Amava ancora Kurt._  
  
Però quella  _domanda_  che rimbombava nella sua testa faceva ancor di più male delle frasi che gli aveva detto Kurt, dei messaggi non risposti, delle chiamate perse, delle parole non dette, della solitudine, del dolore.  
  
 _Quella domanda._  
  
  
  
 _ **Sì, ma vuoi dirmi come questo può finire?**_  
  
  



End file.
